User blog:Baluar/Christmas Fic, 2016
Just cause I'm lazy, I'll add the New Year fic here, too. Eventually. ---- -I'm getting too old for this shit. Even after saying that, he posed alongside the Hannibal he had just slashed, not moving until the beast had fallen dead where it stood. My brother's always been a showoff. Heh. Some things just never change. -You can say a lot of things, but the years have been kind to us both. -Have they, sis'? My body has been wounded way too many times. Much more than I can recall. It feels like every bit of me has been broken at least once. -Comes with the job, Bal. Occupational hazards and all. -Yeah... but still. Wounds pile up like snow. -Can you blame us? We've been at this for 20 years now. Most people are happy to hang their Arcs and let the new generation replace them. We should be grateful that we're still on top of our game. -You do have a point, sis's. -Come, let's head back to the Den, get the paperwork and make some food, Bal. I'm starving. He muttered something inintelligible, probably not intending me to hear that. -I don't eat that much. -You eat more '''than I do! And that's no mean feat. -Oh come on, it's not THAT much. -Oh, ''sure'', I ''must''' have been imagining things. If his phrase were more sarcastic than it already is, it wouldn't surprise me to actually see the sarcasm becoming a tangible thing. ---- -We're home! - He said, opening the door with his usual dramatic flair. -You know, that dramatic flair was passable when you were a teenager. But we're 35 now, Bal. Behave like an adult. -Why bother? I face death every day of my life. Surely I'm allowed to enjoy myself a bit, right? I just shook my head and entered. -What's for dinner? -How about fries and some meat? -Suits me. So, should I start peeling the potatoes? -Sure thing, but remember it's three of us tonight, not four. -Oh right, it's Alex and... wait, where's Lina? -Travelled home for the first time in ages. Branch may have been totally destructed, but memories remain. ---- Alex had long gone to bed by the point Christmas arrived. Four year olds don't have too much stamina, and she'd been playing with Rufo a lot. As was our tradition, we had a small drink before going to bed. He didn't seem to have any wine, so we had to settle for one of his bottles of Fanta. The thing's not bad. Not bad at all. -So, what'd you get me? - I ask. -Oh right, I totally forgot. I left the bag upstairs. Just let me get it. -This isn't a trick, right? You DID buy something for me, correct? -Who do you think you're talking to? - He said with his trademark smirk. - Hang on a minute. He then ran upstairs and quickly came back with a black bag. -Go on, open it. I opened the bag to see a beautiful black dress, obviously tailored to fit my rather huge frame. -Oh Bal, thank you so much! -No prob. So, what if you try it on? ---- After changing myself in Bal's bedroom, I call him in and we both stare at the mirror in there. -Well, gotta say it looks great on you. -Thanks, but... doesn't it make my arms look huge? -Well, uh, they ARE huge. Even considering you're 2 meters 13... I hit him in the arm. -Hey, if you don't want your arms to look huge, then don't go so much to the gym. Or better yet, don't go at all. Geez... -I'm a God Eater. In case you didn't get the memo, overpowering creatures a hundred times my size is what I do for a living. Staying in shape is a must. -Yeah, right? Being more Aragami than human and having natural super strength is ''never enough, is it? - He then took a bottle of Fanta from out of nowhere and drank half of it on one go. - Come on, don't argue. You know I'm right. He then sat in the bed and crossed his legs. -Besides... there's a difference between simply "being in shape" and your current state, sis'. Since I can't argue with him, I decide to ignore him. I turn around to see how the dress fits (realizing in the process it also is rather tight on the back). -You had them making it rather tight, eh? -Yeah, well I don't know exactly how wide your back is or how large is your chest. I just told them your height and the fact that even for your height you're large. So... yeah. - He paused for a bit, before continuing with something else entirely. - So, you got me any presents? -Oh yeah, it's in my jacket's pocket. A few seconds pass as he gets ahold of the USB drive. -A USB drive? -No, dummy. What's inside is the gift. He then stood silently for about a minute, prompting me to gently knock on his head. -Knock knock. Someone there? It's some videogames, Bal. I got them from an old PC we found back in June. -Oooooooohhhhhh. Oohhh, right. Yeah, awesome! Thanks. -You know, sometimes you're a bit slow, Bal... Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic